The Iron Cross
by nina amina
Summary: Pennsylvania is dead, a hidden enemy lurks in the shadows. Mors knows she doesn't have much time to act, bring back Penn will not be easy. Though she knows it's the only thing to do.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Chapter One; Little Girl in a Graveyard

_Hello! It's me, nina! This is the sequal to Parts of the Soul. It's called the 'Iron Cross.' Please read and review._

Mors was many things, the personification of death, the fear of every living thing, and many nore. But today she was a something totally different. Today she would was a bringer of life. The sleeping five year old in her arms was proff of that. The child has many names, but for now Mors would refer to her as Penn. Penn has long silvery hair that falls down Mors' arm. Her face and skin was pale, if her eyes were open Mors would be able to see bright copper eyes.

Mors knows that life would not be easy for the little girl. Mors and her sibling Fortuna the personification of fate were not exactly on good terms. Fortuna did not want Mors to bring Penn, who had died just three months ago, back to life. So when Mors did the spell to bring Penn back, Fortuna did a counter spell. The result of the two spells clashing was Penn being brought back as a child with no memories.

Mors looks about the graveyard she is in. In front of her about five feet away was a gravestone in the shap of an angle. The plaque on it read, 'Mia Jones, Sister, Daughter, Friend, She left us too soon.' Mors looks down at Penn. "Well little Penn, sweet Mia Jones, this is where I leave you. I promise someone who cares will find you soon." With that Mors sets Penn down behind a gravestone then disappears.

XxXx

It is Sunday, meaning it's Mathew Jones' day off. He speeds out of DC like the devil is on his tail right into rural Pennsylvania. He had a grave to visit. Mathew Jones is the personification if New Jersey wanted nothing more than to get to Penn's grave. That was the only place where he still felt like she was near. So much has happened since three months ago when she died. New York was put in charge of her land and politics much to the dismay of Jersey. Mean while Americawas trying to find the new personification after all so long as the land and people were there, there had to be a personification. Despite how hard America had been trying he had no such luck in finding the new personification.

Anyway New Jersey sped to the private graveyard and pulls into the parking lot. "Hello," he calls to the gatekeeper. "Hello Mathew, come to see Mia?" "Yeah," Mathew replies as the gate opens. "Well you shouldn't stay too long. There's a funeral sequeled today. You don't wan to be caught in trafic." Mathew nods and heads into the graveyard. After he parks his car, he makes his way to Mia's grave. He smiles sadly at the pale angle headstone, it looked completely new still. That's thanks to the magic New Jersey and England put on the grave and Penn's body. It would remain untouched unchanged until the end of time.

"Hi Penny," Jersey says softly looking the stone angle right in the eyes. He fights back tears the best he can. "So much has happened you know? It's really too bad you can't be here. Hawaii grew, she looks ago seven now. Alaska grew too. She looks ten." After a good ten minutes the tears began to cry. There alone in front of Penn's grave he was willing to cry. "Mister," a small child's voice cuts though the silence of the graveyard. "Why are you crying?"

New Jersey looks about trying to find the source of the voice. There peaking out from behind a gravestone are two copper eyes. "Hey there little one," New Jersey says. "Come out here I'm not gonna hurt ya." He kneels down so he's eye to eye with the child." Shyly and slowly the child comes out from behind the gravestone. The child is clearly a little girl, her silvery hair is long, and her copper eyes courious.

"What's your name little girl," Jersey asks her. "I don't know." "Well where'd you come from, where are your parents?" "I don't know." Jersey looks more closely at the child realizing she looked very firmilar. Then it hit him with such force that he nearly doubled over. This child looked just like Penny did was a child. Around the child's neck was an iron cross just loke the one New York revieved from Penny right before her death. It was identical, but there was no way it could be the same cross. New York had returned it to Prussia so the cross should be in Germany* with Prussia and Germany.

"Little girl where'd ya get that cross?" "I don't know. I have no memories what so ever." The child said in a matter of fact way. 'Oh yeah,' New Jersey thinks, 'jsut like Penny as a kid.' The child's stomach growls and she whimpers. "I'm hungry." In that moment Jersey was faced with a huge desicion. He could take this child home or he could leave her here and pretend he never saw her. The hopeful look in the child's eyes broke him he couldn't leave her there.

"Okay kido you are coming home with me." The child's eyes widen and she smiles widely. "Yay," the child says, grabing his hand. "HEy kido mind if I call you Penny?" "Nope," Penny says, and Matt smiles. MAybe he'd get though all of this after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**Chapter Two: "Who Are You?"**

_Hello again. I have something important to say. I would very much like some reviews for this story. Please review I would hate to have to say I won't update unless you review. I really don't want to do that. But anyway here's the next chapter of "The Iron Cross."_

Matt drove home about twenty times more carefully than normal. Every time he stopped at a light or a stop sign he would look back to make sure Little Penny was still in his back seat. Every time she was, convincing him she wasn't going to disappear anytime soon. Now Matt was faced with another decision. He could take her back to DC and show her to America and the other states...Or he could take her to his private home and keep her existence a secret.

It truly was a hard decision to make. Taking her to DC would mean that Little Penny who's metal status was questionable at best right now, would be exposed to the insanity and politics of the states. If he took her to his private home he wouldn't be able to stay with her and there would be no one to watch her when he wasn't home. So both choices had a big issue that would go hand and hand with it. Despite the issues that would go along with taking her to DC, something told Matt it would be the best choice. There was no way he could take care of her all on his own.

Penny had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago, leaving Matt to his thoughts. He would be back to the house in DC in about twenty minutes. He was going to take her to DC, it was the best thing he could do at the moment. Penny stirs in her sleep making Matt look back to her again. She was muttering in her sleep, soft words in German that he could not understand. "I really wish I spoke German now," Matt mutters, taking the exit into DC.

XxXx

Penny was still asleep when Matt finally back to Alexandra's house. He carefully unbuckles her and pulls her out of the car. "You are really light, I think the first thing you need is a good meal." Penny stirs again, and he sighs stroking the little girl's hair. Penny awakes and smiles at him, "Hello Matt!" "Hello my little Penny. Did you enjoy your nap?" "Ja!" Penny smiles happily at Matt and he smiles back. "Where are we Matt?" "We are at my family house, your gonna meet my family." "Are they as nice as you?" "Eeeerr...Sure," Matt replies a nervous look on his face.

"Then let's go in!" Matt nods and walks to the door, realizing he forgot his house key. "Oh sh-," Matt stops thinking it would not be the best idea to cus in front of Little Penny, she could be impressionable. "I forgot my key my Little Penny." "So?" "So, I'll have to knock and hope someone's home!" "Okay!" Matt knocks and there's a bit of arguing then someone comes to the door. "Who is it? Become one with Alaska, da?" "Alaska! It's NEw Jersey open the door. "

"Oh! Okay big brother!" Penny looks at Matt, "Your a big brother? How many siblings do you have?" "48, I used to have 49..but one of them died just a few months ago." The door opens, Alaska's silver hair is tied in a ponytail. She's in a t-shirt and jeans, she now looks ten, and has grown two inches. "Who's the kid," Alaska asks pointing to Penny. "I'll explain later... Can you gather everyone in the living room for me Dia." Alaska tilts her head then nods, "Da. I'll gather everyone up." "Wait," Penny says, "Who are you?" "...You can call me Diana."

"Okay, hi Diana!~ Matt calls me Penny. But I really don't remember my real name!" Alaska gives Matt a look then walks off. "I think you should be a bit quieter My Penny." "Awe... Okay Matt." Matt carries Penny into the living room and sits down on the couch, holding her in his lap. Diana comes into the room a few minutes after words. "They said they'd be here in a minute NJ. You'd better be able to explain "Penny" to them." "Shit!"

"Matt! That's a bad word," Penny says giving his arm a slight slap. "It's not awesome to cus!" Alaska gives Penny a strange look, "She acks like Prussia a bit. Is that why you are calling her Penny? Mathew, Mia is dead. We can't change that..." Alaska look like she's going to cry as she trails off her sentence forgotten as tears fall. "Please don't cry Diana!" Penny jumps off of Matt's lap and hugs Alaska's legs. Alaska looks down at her and gives her a sad smile. "It's just my older sister died a few months ago. It's been hard on all of us little one." "Well...She'll always be in your heart right?" "Right little one," Matt agrees, leaning down to pick her up. "Then you shouldn't cry. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to shed tears over her."

Alaska nods and ruffles Penny's hair then MAtt picks her up and sets her back in his lap. "How much longer until they get here Dia?" "Not long now Matt, we were in the middle of dinner when you got here you know." "Oh! Can you grab a dish for Penny? She needs a good meal in her." "Da, I'll get the little one some food for sure." Alaska walks out and Penny smiles at Matt. "Hey Matt, is everyone sad about your sister's death?" "Yes my Little Penny they are. But you will fix all of that I know you will!" "Okay! But what can I do?" Penny fidgets, getting a bit nervous sitting still for so long. "Matt! Can I go run around?"

Matt gives Penny a worried looks and then sighs. "Go, I'll call you so stay close." Penny nods and jumps down running down the hall way out of Matt's sight. Matt smiles and sighs, "You are too innocent. I'm torn my Penny. I want you to stay sweet and small yet I also want you to grow up. I want you to remember me and the others...But mostly me... I will always love you Penny. Even if that child is you. I will love you as a little sister if I have to... But you will always be in my heart." "HAHAHA! You're talking to yourself again Mathew," America yells as he enters the room with the other states, including Alaska with Penny's food. "So," New York asks, "What's the big news?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**Chapter Three: Meeting the Other States**

Mathew looks up into New York's eyes and says, "Penny." Everyone quiets and New York sighs. "She's gone Matt how many times do we have to remind you of-" "MATT," Penny yells running past everyone and jumps into Matt's stares at the small child now nestled in Matt lap. "Who's the kid," Delaware asks staring at her. "This is-" "I'm Penny! Guten Tag!" "Did I hear her right," America asks, face pale. "Yes you did," Matt says. "I found her in the graveyard where Mia is buried. By herself with no parents and no memories of who she was or where she came from."

"Then how come she calls herself Penny," Virginia demands. "That's what I call her. Come on, all of us the original Thirteen see it. She looks just like Penny did as a child she even acts like her! She is Penny!" "I-I don't believe you," New York says, hope in his eyes as he looks at the small child cuddling Matt. "What's everyone looking at," Penny asks, tilting her head to the side. "You know you shouldn't stare!" "We are looking at you little Penny," Matt says patting her head. "Don't mind my family. They can tend to be very rude."

Penny giggles and smiles, "That's okay! I'm sure they just need someone to keep them in line!" Matt nods, hugging Penny close. "I don't really care if you believe that this is Penny or not. I know she is. If all of you are that skeptical about it, then have America do the test." Everyone gasps a bit, "Really Matt, you know that if she isn't a personification the test could very well kill her," Virginia says. "I know she's a personification and not a human so don't worry about it. She'll make it though. I know it!"

America gives Matt a worried look then nods, "I'll give her the test then. If you're so sure she is Pennsylvania then there's nothing to be worried about." Matt hands Penny over to America, who holds her close. "It shouldn't take too long, I'll be back soon. Try not to destroy the house when I'm gone. The Hero will be back with news soon!" With that America leaves with Penny.

"How can you be so sure that the child is Penn," New York asks New Jersey. "Because I love her. I know it's her. It has to be." "If you say so Matt. But if she isn't and the test kills her...Her death will be on you. So I really hope you know what you are talking about when you say she is Penn." "I do so I'm not worried about it even in the slightest Arian." New York nods, and walks off as the other states disperse into the house. All except Alaska that is. "Big Brother Mathew, I hope you are right about the child. She is really nice and I think she would be a very good Pennsylvania." With that Alaska too wonders off leaving New Jersey to his thoughts.

XxXx

Meanwhile somewhere in Sicily, Cara Vargas is up to something. Cara Vargas is the darker side of Mea. Mea is the personification of Sicily. Everyone thinks Cara is Mea because she took over Mea's body. But she isn't Mea at all. Right now she is plotting how to get her revenge on the light countries and once again release the darks from their prisons inside the light countries minds'. "I need to hurry, while the countries all recover from the first dark rebellion I can cause another one," Cara says, throwing a knife right into the center of the bulls-eye she is practicing on.

"The only problem is," a new voice say, "Someone knows you aren't Mea." Cara whips around searching for the source of the voice. Sitting calmly in the corner of the room is a ten year old girl. Her brown hair reaches her shoulders, and her green eyes shine with a knowledge well beyond ten years. "Who are you and how did you get in here," Cara demands. "I am Fortuna, the personification of Fate. My sister Mors is plotting agents you even as we speak. She knows you are the dark of Sicily and has a plan to overthrow you and return Mea to control in her body."

"I'd like to see her try," Cara says with a nasty laugh, throwing a knife at Fortuna and just missing her. "You missed me on purpose," Fortuna says with a "I know more than you do" tone. "So f you know so much,"Cara says, "What's Mors' plan?" "It involves this child," Fortuna waves her hand though the air and a picture appears of Penny. "That child is too small and powerless to do anything to stop me," Cara says. "She's just a child after all."

"That's where you are wrong Miss Cara, see the cross around her neck?" "Yes I see it what about it?" "Well Mor's put a special spell on t, when ever this child is around a dark, the spell activates." "So what exactly does this spell do?" "Watch." Before their eyes the cross begins to glow until it's so painful they have to look away. When they look back Little Penny is gone replace by a young woman of about eighteen. Her hair is brow and her eyes are gold. In her hand she clutches a sword. "That's Pennsylvania! But she's dead," Cara says confusion in her voice. "Mors brought her back to life."

"Is the sword glowing or is it just me," Cara asks looking closely at the sword. "It is indeed glowing," Fortuna replies. "It's Death's sword, a powerful magical weapon that Death lends to very few. It has the power to kill my siblings and I if the person wielding it had a mind to. But it also has the power to return a light to power. All it takes is one cut to return the light to power." Cara's eyes widen in fear, "What can I do?" "You must hurry and create the second dark rebellion before Pennsylvania finds you. That is all you can do. Destroy the lights, and make the darks in complete control. Before Pennsylvania finds you that is." With that there's a flash of green light and Fortuna is gone.

"I have to hurry," Cara says turning and leaving the room. "I have to release the darks before Pennsylvania finds me, or it will all be for not." Cara runs outside and frowns. "But where to start."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia  
**Chapter Four: She's Pennsylvania, Nightmares, Trap**

Everyone had headed to bed sometime before, but not NJ. NJ was determined to stay awake until America returned with new of Penny. He felt himself drifting more than once, but shook himself awake. Penny was his top priority, and nothing, not even Mors the personification of death herself would keep him from that. Suddenly the front door opens, and a very tired America enters the house. "NJ, you should be in bed...It's late," he says softly, the test having taken its toll on him. "I'm refuse to sleep until I know if she's Pennsylvania."

America sighs sadly, looking down at the sleeping child in his arms. "I don't know how you knew...But she's Pennsylvania. She passed, and let me tell you, she's even more powerful like this...Than she was before." NJ yawns, holding his arms out to take the sleeping child. "I told you she was Penny. I know my Penny. Now, give her here and I'll put her in her room. The poor thing is already out cold. The test much have taken a lot out of her." "I agree. It took a lot out of me too, NJ. You should sleep too. You never know what tomorrow will bring. So sleep, Penn will still be with us in the morning."

"I don't know about that America. I really wonder why she was brought back to use. They say never look a gifted horse in the mouth...But I can't help but think, that Mors did this. She did this I fear, because she has her own agenda. I just hope that Penny makes out okay, despite Mors' plan." "NJ...It's late, and you are most likely very tired." America sighs and hands Penn to NJ. "Take her to her room, Mathew. Then go to bed, it's 2 in the morning, and we have to be up early." NJ sighs a deep sigh and takes Penny carefully in his arms. "I just hope that everything turns out better than it did when Penn died the first time." "It will Mathew, it will NJ, I promise." NJ looks sadly at America and nods. "I hope you are right, Dad... I hope you are right." With that he turns and carries Penny to her room, and then falls asleep in his own.

XxXx

Penn, now an eighteen year old, with long brown hair and golden eyes, stand surrounded by mist. She feels like she should run, but she can't move. "W-what's going on," she says softly. "I need you to remember," a voice in the fog says. Penn looks about trying hard to find the source of the voice. Mors appears, her hair and eyes as gray as the mist surrounding Penn. "W-who are you," Penn asks confused. "I'm just someone who wants you to remember your past." "M-my past?" Mors nods, and the mist forms into a viewing glass. "Look into the viewing glass, Mia Jones," Mors commands.

Penn hesitantly looks into the viewing glass, and gasps when she sees herself once again in her child form. "That's me," Penn says, Mors nods. "Look again and tell me what you see." Penn looks again and sees herself in her eighteen year old form. "Who is that?" "That's you, before you died." Penn looks at Mors confused, then shakes her head. "I don't remember that." "You need to, remember, remember and save them."

"Save who," Penn asks, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "Save the people who have taken you in, Matt, his family. Matt's family, they are your family too. Do you remember Mia Jones? How much you cared for them before your death?" Penn looks at Mors, and then nods. "I remember! At least I remember a bit, I feel like theirs still more I need to remember." Mors nods. "What do you remember Mia?" "I remember my family, NJ, NY, Virginia..All of them. But I don't remember how they are my family or why their names are those of states..."

Mors smiles kindly, "You will remember Mia Jones. You will remember and save them, and all the countries. From a demon, a dark, hidden well among them. Find the imposter Mia, and all your memories will return." Mors points to the looking-glass again, and Penn looks into it to see her eighteen year old form again. "Also, you will return to that form permanently. When you meet the imposter, you will sift into that form. You then have a month to expose her and defeat her. Or else you will once again die." Penn looks terrified, and shakes her head. "How?" Mors grins, "I'm glade you asked, Mia." Penn's cross appears in Mors hand and it to Penn. "The cross will show the way Mia Jones. The cross will show the way." The fog and Mors begin to fade, and Penn panics, "No don't go! I don't remember all of it and I don't understand!" Mors shakes her head, "You will Mia Jones, have faith, in yourself and in your family." Then Mors and the fog disappears.

XxXx

Penny awakes, screaming from her dream. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Her screams awake the rest of the house, and many of the states, including NJ come running. "What's wrong," NJ demands, picking up the frightened child. "I had a nightmare," Penny says, burying her face into NJ's shirt. NJ shakes his head, and strokes her hair, "There, there Penny it was just a dream. It can't hurt you." Penny looks up into NJ's eyes and asks, "Matt...Do you sometimes get called, NJ, or Jersey? Like the state?" NJ's eyes widen, and he looks to New York who shrugs. "I do, my Penny. How about you go with my sister Alice to breakfast, while I talk to my other siblings okay?" Penny nods, and NJ hands Penny to Virginia. "Here Alive take good care of Penny for me." Virginia nods and heads down stairs with Penny in tow.

NJ then turns to face New York. "Did you tell her we were state?" "No! I didn't, why are you asking me!" "Because she knows! How is that possible! She has no memories and I didn't tell her!" New York smiles at him, "Maybe she's remembering! Isn't that a good thing Mathew? That Mia remembers who she is, who we are?" Mathew thinks it over and nods smiling. "She'll be just fine New York! I know it!" Then they both smile and heads down stairs to eat breakfast with the other states, and their little Penny.

XxXx

Dark Sicily was busy, she was setting up a trap in the world meeting room. She would capture all the light countries and then set her plan all the way into motion. The powerful, thin metal cords would not break even if America and Russia joined their strength. She hangs it up on the ceiling close to the top, luckily unless you were really looking, you couldn't see it. Who would be looking up at a world meeting, everyone would be way too busy would be great, once she completed her mission.

**Hello again, I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story. I just feel no one is even reading it. I guess everyone feels like that about there stories now and then.  
**


	5. A N

_**A/N: OKAY! PEOPLE! SOPA'S MAKIGN A FUCKING COME BACK. TIME TO DESTROY THIS THING! .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**_

_**SIGN THE PETITION AND SAVE OUR BELOVED FANFICTIONS! **_


End file.
